More Than a Memory
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: [ Believe "Yo puedo creer en las estrellas, en estos sentimientos"] Serie de drabbles sin orden o relación.
1. Creep

**Summary:** Ella era perfecta, pero él no lo era para ella. Un amor no correspondido.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción y letra pertenece a Radiohead

* * *

 **.Creep.**

 **.**

Lloraba otra vez, y no había nada que él quisiera más que parar esas lágrimas.

"No soy lo suficientemente bonita o lista, por supuesto que no le gustaré."

 _No es verdad,_ quería decirle él. Para Sasuke, _Sakura era perfecta._

Poemas que él podría escribir sobre ella, su piel, su sonrisa, su cuerpo. Lo malditamente especial que ella era.

Pero no podía.

Sasuke, el cretino enamorado de su amiga. Aquella que estaba enamorada de su hermano. ¿Tan extraño era esto? ¿Sentir, amar a quien no te ve como algo más?

¿Qué hacía aun ahí? Con ella en su habitación, consolándola por su, nuevamente, corazón roto.

Pero si sólo podía tener esto… si era así… no le importaba.

* * *

Tener control sobre sus sentimientos había sido toda una dificultad, aún más mientras tenía que aguantar ver a Sakura coqueteando abiertamente con su hermano frente a Sasuke.

"Itachi es perfecto." Con un suspiro y corazones en los ojos, Sakura clavaba puñales en el pecho de Sasuke. Su máscara de indiferencia estaba puesta, pero no podía evitar resentir esto.

Si él fuera perfecto como Itachi…

"Él es todo menos eso." No pudo evitar soltar con algo de amargura y resentimiento.

"Lo es. Él es educado y amable, no como…-"

"¿Cómo yo?" Le retó, con ironía y algo de enojo. Sakura mordió su labio, pero no continuó

No, Sasuke no era especial o perfecto como Itachi. Él era un cretino que salía con chicas diferentes todo el tiempo. Con noviazgos cortos y escandalosos. Sasuke no iba a ser tan bueno como Itachi, al menos no a los ojos de Sakura.

* * *

Quería que ella lo notará, que pensara en él cuando no estaba cerca.

"Deberías dejar esto. Su novia es más que bonita, madre la ama." con ironía, casi burla de sus sentimientos, Sasuke le dijo. Demasiado casual, le estaba restregando que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos.

Una especie de desquite, pues si Sasuke no podía estar con la persona que quería, Sakura también debería reventar esa burbuja de tonta ilusión.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima, un golpe bajo por parte de él. Sasuke, quien siempre le apoyo, ahora la lastimaba con sus crueles palabras. Ella no dijo nada mientras se fue de ahí. Sasuke solo la miraba, y mientras ella desapareció de su vista, una mueca de sufrimiento se puso en él.

* * *

Sasuke sólo quería que ella se fijara en él, que lo notara. Que supiera cuán importante ella era para él.

Pero no sucedería.

Y mucho menos ahora que de la nada su hermano comenzó a mostrar interés en Sakura.

Sasuke estaba molesto y de mal humor constantemente. Luego de aquellas palabras dichas hace meses, donde corto amistad con Sakura, no la había vuelto a ver, o al menos no de cerca, y ahora estaba de nuevo en su casa. Solo que esta vez no era a Sasuke, a quien iba a visitar, sino a Itachi.

Dentro de él, algo dolía.

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!" A pesar de que su tono fue bajo, la furia no salía inadvertida.

Tenía a Sakura contra la puerta del baño. Sasuke había salido por algo de comer, y la encontró en el pasillo. ¿Qué hacia ella en su casa a tales horas? La única respuesta fue una que a él no le gustó. Tomándola del brazo la llevo al baño.

"Respóndeme."

"No es de tu incumbencia."

"¿Te estas acostando con mi hermano?" ¿A tan sólo unas puertas de su propio cuarto? Si ella respondía que sí, ¿qué haría Sasuke? ¿Qué derecho tenia él al decir algo?

No sabía si ella estaba roja de enojo o vergüenza, pero Sasuke le interrumpió

"Que bajo has caído si crees que por esto mi hermano se fijara en ti. Deberías dejar de molestar, ya n-"

"¡A ti que te interesa! Solo diciendo cosas horribles, que más te da si esto es lo único que voy a obtener de él, es mejor que nada. tu no-"

"No." No fue un beso o una declaración de amor, Sasuke simplemente dejo de luchar, dejó el enojo y la envidia. Él apoyo su frente a la de ella, y cerró los ojos. "Tú vales más que eso, tú mereces algo mejor."

Por sus palabras, por su cercanía, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas, y su garganta un nudo. Le había dolido que el fuera cruel, pero no se comparaba con su lejanía. Le había extrañado tanto, y aunque no sabía el trasfondo de las palabras que él le daba, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, Sasuke siempre podía hacerla sentir completa.

.

.

* * *

 **NA:** No lo había comentado, pero se supone soy administradora en un grupo SS, más por petición de una amiga. La cosa es que.. yo nunca hago nada, nadaaa.. no soy buena en esas cosas. Reciente hubo un concurso, así que la boca floja de yo propuso un drabble como premio. Adivinen a quien le ha tocado escribirlo. Btw, como no quería hacerlo one-shot o historia separada, este será el primer drabble que subo. ¿tal vez los próximos sean smut..?

Me pidieron Itasakusasu... but, i can't. simplemnete no puedo. Tambien me pidieron romance, pero con esta canción, so fue imposible para mi.


	2. Somebody Else's Heart

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La letra y canción es de Lady Antebellum

 **Summary:** Contra su buen juicio, deseando poder amarse con el corazón de alguien más. Así que esta noche se dejarían llevar.

 **NA:** Mis historias aun no han muerto, no he tenido tiempo pero escribir me gusta, esperen más.

* * *

 **Somebody Else's Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

Creyó ser más resistente que esto. Mira que ponerse a sí misma en esta situación. En esta situación. ¿Dónde estaba el amor propio? Los dolorosos recuerdos de un amor unilateral.

Siempre era igual.

Sin excepción alguna, desde el día uno hasta ahora.

Ella ahí, carro estacionado fuera de esa casa. El ruido, las personas, ajenas a la situación de su alma.

Hace rato que había llegado, pero aún no bajaba de su auto.

Sentía el nerviosismo y temor en las reacciones de su cuerpo. Una opresión en su pecho, un desastre en su estómago, su corazón acelerado.

¿Por qué se hacía esto?

Apretó las manos en el volante, respirando hondo, cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo ver la a través del retrovisor la temerosa decisión reflejada en ellos.

Caminó por la acera, evitando chocar con aquellas personas, claramente intoxicadas. Sus pies se movían en automático, adentrándose a esa casa, sintiendo el aumento de la temperatura y el temblor del bajo por la música alta.

Sabía que Sasuke estaba ahí. Había visto su auto, y sabía muy bien dónde podría encontrarlo.

Moviéndose entre la multitud de alcoholizadas personas, llegó hasta la cocina de esa casa. En una mesa redonda, una cantidad exagerada de botellas, vasos, bebidas derramas. Él estaba cerca de la encimera, bebiendo. Había más personas a su alrededor, mujeres.

Su cara de lado, Sakura podía ver su perfil. Los finos y perfectos rasgos que siempre le habían deslumbrado. Estuvo de pie, observando hasta que él miró hacia donde ella estaba.

Era algo que siempre sucedía, sin importar el lugar o las personas; sus ojos siempre se encontraban. Ya fuera que ahora ella le mirara intensamente y él lo sintiera, o que Sasuke simplemente supiera que ella estaba ahí. Antes, ingenuamente solía pensar que era cosa de amor verdadero.

Ahora... ahora ya no había ilusiones o esperanzas.

Y mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos, con la música de fondo, ajenos al lugar y a la personas, era así como esto iniciaba siempre.

Sasuke caminó hasta ella, aún renuente.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Mordió su labio, esperando por una negativa de su parte.

Sasuke asintió, y guío hasta la salida. Por un camino opuesto que ella había tomado, llegaron hasta el patio trasero de esa casa. Pocas personas estaban ahí, la mayoría parejas, otros más ebrios, o perdidos.

Frente a la posiciona, y mientras Sakura veía las ondas del agua reflejadas por la poca luz, viendo su rostro iluminarse por juegos azules y luminosos, sentía su corazón encogerse.

Eran en momentos como este, junto a él, que ella deseaba tomar el corazón de alguien más, al menos por un momento, y evitar que el suyo propio fuera lastimado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Y a sus palabras duras, casi indiferentes al tormento de su alma, ella lo resintió en su pecho.

Tomando aire, armándose de valor, habló tan claro como su voz pudo, más alto que un suspiro.

"¿Qué somos?"

La pregunta que rodeaba su relación. La duda que les detenía, la verdad que dolía; esto que eran ellos, más que amigos, menos que novios.

Si tan sólo pudieran tomar prestado otro corazón.

Sasuke meditó su pregunta, le tomó por sorpresa que ella hablara de esto. Esto que era un tabú; no hablarlo significaba no poner etiquetas o límites.

"A qué viene esto." Sin dar respuesta directa, esperó.

"No sé si pueda seguir así."

En la incertidumbre, en el dolor y la duda.

"Entonces no lo hagas."

Porque Sasuke no quería perderla. Porque él no quería dañarla. Salir con ella significaba ambos. Enamorarse y perderse. Él no estaba seguro de que quería.

Tentativamente, ella tomó su mano entre la de ella, ambos mirando a sus reflejos en el agua de la piscina. Y a pesar de las ondas inquietas en ella, podían verse perfectamente; asustados, evitando obtener pequeñas esperanzas, sosteniéndose a pesar de saber que estaban cometiendo un error.

 _Si tan sólo..._

 _Si tan sólo pudieran perderse en el sentir, no en las consecuencias o futuras desviaciones. Sólo el ahora. Sólo ellos y nada más..._

Y cuando sus labios se encontraron, sosteniendo sus manos, cerrando los ojos y pensando en esa increíble sensación, continuaron con esta confusa relación.

Esta noche se dejarían llevar, como veces anteriores, sin resolver su situación, labio contra labio, sosteniéndose más cerca, entregándose a pesar de sus juicios deseando poder tener el corazón de alguien más, por unos instantes, y no sufrir por lo que vendría al día siguiente.

Sentados en el borde de la piscina, lo más alejados de las luces, encerrados en su propio mundo, creando siluetas en la oscuridad, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos, los movimientos de sus labios, las caricias de sus manos en la piel del otro, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones acelerar y creyendo que esto podría funcionar.

Deseando poder amarse sin pensar, amarse sin lastimarse.

Esa noche fue la primera que se entregaron, sin miramientos, sólo sintiendo… esperando por un porvenir donde dejen sus miedos, donde acepten sus sentimientos y decidan actuar.

.

 _Tonight gonna kiss with my lips,_

 _Gonna hold you in my arms..._

 _._

* * *

 _Esto es lo que sucede cuando les pido sus canciones favoritas y las destrozo. Uch. Quien no siga mi página, vaya, para que comente sus canciones favoritas y las encuentre aquí._

 _Andrefenix, para que estudies mucho en tus próximas pruebas =3_


	3. All You Never Say

**Disclaimer** : La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o adaptarla. La canción pertenece a Birdy.

 **Summary:** Sus dedos se deslizaron, su mano volvió dentro de su abrigo, y con una última mirada de nostalgia y renuncia, continuó su camino, pensando en todo lo que nunca dijo.

* * *

 **All You Never Say  
** ~~

* * *

El deber era uno del cual no podía negarse. Ya no sólo era pagar sus errores, había algo más importante que le obligaba a mantener estas misiones fuera de Konoha, y esa era su familia.

Un rasgo muy notorio de su personalidad, Sasuke lo aceptaba, era la precisión de sus palabras, y a veces el poco uso de las mismas.

Una vida acallando dolor, sentimientos, sólo vociferando palabras de rencor y odio, gritos de batalla.

Así había sido por mucho tiempo, y no era que no le gustara hablar, a veces era necesario. Quiénes lo conocían sabían que Sasuke era alguien cuyas acciones hablaban más que sus palabras.

Pero en momentos de fría soledad, de interminables caminos, sólo en estos instantes de debilidad, él se podía permitir buscar en su mente, recuerdos vividos al lado de sus personas preciadas.

Y dolía. Dolía ver con tal precisión la cara de su esposa, escuchar la risa de su pequeña hija, sentir la calidez de ambas.

Era doloroso recordar su felicidad, y darse cuenta de que momentos así eran perdidos, con él en un lugar olvidado de Dios, con ellas en la seguridad de su hogar.

Estaba lejos, en una misión para mantenerlas a salvo. Para evitar que cualquiera atentara contra su familia de nuevo.

Y aunque momentos así, agridulces, eran una constante que quería evitar, estos eran persistentes.

Era jugada de su mente, como esta relacionaba cualquier objeto, cualquier excusa para asaltar a su memoria.

El enorme árbol frente a él era la causa de su actual dolor en el pecho.

Las frágiles ramas se inclinaban hacia él, mostrando las delicadezas que en ellas habitaban. El suave color palidecía ante el rosa de sus recuerdos, uno más vivo, más cálido. Su textura, como la seda más fina. Sasuke podía verla. _A ella_.

Su cabello más largo de lo que antes había sido, cayendo sobre su espalda. Y en su mano, donde tocaban esos pétalos, podía sentir el tacto de su piel desnudan bajo sus dedos...

Su boca entreabierta, su mirada hipnotizada por esos pétalos frente a él, pero su memoria retomando su última vez juntos.

El contraste de su mano, más grande, más ruda, colocada en su delicada espada, la mantenía a ella sobre la cama, girándola a encararlo. Como sus dedos se entrelazaban en su largo cabello, acariciándolo, moviéndolo, quitándolo de su rostro para por fin ver sus ojos.

Las flores bajo su agarre se sentían frescas, al igual que las lágrimas de su amada derramándose de sus siempre brillantes ojos.

La renuencia de que él se fuera. El sufrimiento que ella evitaba decir, pero que sus ojos mostraban sin piedad.

Cuando ella había estado debajo de él, esa última vez, con lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas, con sus manos aferrándose a su espalda y sus cuerpos moviéndose. Agridulce. Como el hacer el amor una última vez, con todo el amor, deseo y desesperación, mostrándose sus sentimientos tan profundos..., era marcada por la amarga despedida. La desolación, la tristeza y el deseo de ser egoístas.

Por una vez, ignorar a todos y todo. Queriendo continuar amarse y ser felices. Ver a su hija crecer, consolarla cuando llorara, ver su sonrisa. Deseaba fervientemente vivir su vida junto a ellas.

Pero no podía. No ahora.

Con incomprensibles susurros, donde ninguno quería despedirse, prometerse o disculparse.

Todo lo que lo que él quería decirle a ella, lo que nunca le diría, lo que siempre le perseguiría.

 _[Te amo._

 _Lo siento._

 _Volveré.]_

No, eso no era. Ella sabía todo eso, pues Sasuke sólo hablaba lo necesario, pero Sakura era la excepción a la regla. Ella era más, era su compañera, la persona que le brindó alegría, una familia y esperanza.

 _[No quiero irme._

 _No te abandonaré._

 _No iré. ]_

Todo lo que nunca dijo, lo que nunca podría decir.

Porque no debía volver a ser egoísta.

No quería arriesgar lo que tanto le costó obtener. Lo más preciado, no lo volvería a perder. Y si para eso Sasuke debía irse, continuar con una misión sin paradero o información precisa. Con el conocimiento a que tardaría años en lograr algo, con una partida que le dejaba un hueco en el pecho y un dolor permanente.

Sasuke sólo podía recordar los cálidos y felices momentos, en medio de esta misión para proteger a su familia, observando las flores de cerezo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron, su mano volvió dentro de su abrigo, y con una última mirada de nostalgia y renuncia, continuó su camino, pensando en todo lo que nunca dijo.

* * *

Que sad, para mi que soy corazón de pollo, sí. Más porque es Canon Verse! Y el sólo hecho de que Sasuke tuvo que dejar a su familia T.T


	4. Gotta Find You

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. cabe decir, que esta prohibido re-suban esta historia.

 **Summary:** Dónde sea que ella estuviera, él quería estar. Junto a ella. Necesitaba encontrarla. La iba a encontrar.

* * *

 **Gotta Find You**

* * *

Cada que cerraba los ojos, la imaginaba.

Necesitaba encontrarla.

La voz que escuchaba en su cabeza.

Una sencilla melodía, llevaba por una hermosa voz. Lo que _ella_ cantaba, los sentimientos que expresaba, sus inseguridades y pasión por su breve interpretación...

Hace mucho Sasuke había olvidado esos sentires.

Se había sentido tan perdido. Había ganado fama muy joven, llegó a la cima, y comenzó a tropezarse con escándalos, berrinches y a obtener mala reputación.

No le había importado, era famoso, era el mejor cantante del momento...

Y fue enviado a ese lugar como escarmiento, lo sabía bien.

Pero cuando se escondía de unas fans, atrapado entre una cabaña y esos arbustos, la escuchó.

Tocando el piano, cantando tan bajo que apenas había atrapado su atención. Luego todo enmudeció, excepto ella.

 _[Esto es real, está soy yo,_

 _He encontrado quién soy, no más esconderse.]_

Y cuando entró a buscarla. A ponerle un rostro a tan increíble intérprete, ya no había nadie.

Él necesitaba llegar a donde ella estaba, la chica de la voz.

Necesitaba encontrarla, y sabía que lo haría, aunque tuviera que poner de cabeza todo el campamento.

Y mientras cantaba esta canción para esta chica, Sakura, se llamaba, queriendo trasmitir todo lo que su chica soñada le había inspirado, Sasuke pensó, por un breve instante, si era posible que Sakura fuera ella. Pero descartó la idea. Si fuera ella, se lo diría.

La habían conocido los comedores, su rostro lleno de harina, y aun así lo suficientemente valiente para poner a Sasuke en su lugar.

Sus encuentros eran refrescantes para él. Ella tenía personalidad, y aunque Sasuke podía notar el ligero interés de ella en él, Sasuke no la alejaba. Sakura era graciosa, era bonita y agradable. Pero sobre todo, era honesta. Y no había nada que él apreciara más.

"Wow." Dijo ella. Lucía sin palabras, sus ojos constantemente yendo de su cara al lago, a los árboles, a su regazo, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos otra vez. Él no había despegado la vista de ella, atrapados luego de tan expresiva y honesta canción.

Estaba contento, emocionado _y tal vez,..._

"Escuché a una chica, no sé quién es, pero ella me hizo recordar mi amor por la música." Sin aliento, quería compartir más con Sakura. Esperando por alguna señal.

"Debió ser increíble." Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo es."

Sus ojos mantuvieron el contacto, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el cálido día, por emociones que transpiraban.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" Susurró, como si ella hubiera sido la que cantara hace un momento, sin aliento...

"No lo sé."

No lo sabía. No había razón. Era como esa canción, no entendía que era, sólo que su corazón latía rápido y quería estar cerca de Sakura.

Ella rompió el contacto visual, de repente tímida por la situación. Demasiado consciente del lugar, de la persona a su lado.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, sabiendo que Sasuke nunca se interesaría en alguien como Sakura, retomó el tema.

"Ella debe gustarte mucho."

"Hn. La voy a encontrar."

Donde sea que la chica de la voz este, Sasuke quería estar _ahí_ con ella.

No sabiendo, que _ella_ estaba frente a él.

* * *

 **NA:** No sé si lo he dicho [lol] pero amo a Demi Lovato, y Camp Rock es mi película favorita. O sea, mi primer Ship, OTp fue JEMI (demi Joe) así que aquí un SS Camp Rock au. Y advierto, escribiré otro :v


	5. Believe

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. esta prohibido re-suban esta historia.

 **Summary:** _"Yo puedo creer en las estrellas, en estos sentimientos"_

* * *

 **Believe**

* * *

Estaba distraído mirándola de lejos. Con su codo en la mesa, su mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, él pensaba.

Ella era rara. No por su cabello tan colorido, o por el hecho de que pareciera irradiar luz propia. Era algo en ella que a Sasuke le hacía creer...

"Podría amarla." Las palabras en su mente fueron formuladas en un insiste, tan incongruentes e inesperadas que se sobresaltó. Llamando la atención de sus compañeros alrededor, el trato de fingir que nada pasaba.

Sólo que, acababa de darse cuenta que se había enamorado de Sakura.

.

Tal vez había sido un corto circuito y su mente le jugó una broma. No era posible que le gusta ella.

Sakura no lucía precisamente como una chica bonita. Su vestimenta era desaliñada, usando colores apagados, asemejándose más a un chico que a una niña.

Y como ella ocultaba su frente tras esos mechones largos y despeinados. Encogiéndose cuando cualquier grupo de personas pasaban a su lado.

Era tímida y callada. Era molesta para Sasuke.

.

Pero Sakura era más que imagen y su cascarón.

Ella era ingeniosa, a veces, cuando creía no había nadie cerca, hablaba muy alto, discutiendo consigo misma o simplemente gritando alguna grosería.

La había visto antes bailando al son de la música en su walkman, y Sasuke no podía con la curiosidad de saber qué clase de música podría ella escuchar.

Pero era entretenido, verla moverse sin ritmo o gracia, y Sasuke no pudo evitar la suave sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Ella era amable, y valiente cuando se trataba de otros. Sakura podría hundirse en hombros cuando alguien le hacía un comentario desdeñoso, pero ella se plantaba ante los bravucones que molestaban un pobre perro callejero. O empujar a esas chicas que molestaban a un compañero de curso menor.

Ella no media su seguridad cuando debía defender a alguien más.

Colocando parches en sus mejillas, algodón cubriendo un moretón, pero nunca se quejaba.

Sasuke le admiraba.

.

Y quería que ella lo supiera.

.

No sabía que era en ella, en el amor que le hacía sentí, verse como un tonto chico enamorado, frente a ella, sosteniendo en su mano un narciso del jardín de la escuela, esperando que ella no hullera.

Y era extraño, como el atardecer jugaba con la luz, haciéndola a ella brillar, con colores cálidos y tan como ella.

Y cuando ella sonrió, Sasuke supo,

"Yo podría amarla."

* * *

NA: Ni idea, ayer escribí esto a las 2 am, así que... cucu :v


End file.
